


Late

by BuzzCat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by redbirdinwhitecage: Rumbelle/Rumple/Belle: You are always late!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

They were eating dinner when Belle decided to bring it up. The spaghetti was almost gone, one meatball left amongst some straggler noodles on Rumple’s plate. She sighed as she picked at the remnants of her own meal,

“Rumple?”

“Yes dear?” he said. She bit her lip,

“I’m late.” she said. Rumplestiltskin knew she had come home precisely on time, so he knew exactly what she was referring to. They’d been trying to have a child for months. Each time, Belle thought her cycle was late and each time it still came nonetheless. He wiped the sauce off his mouth,

“Belle, you’re always late.”

“But it’s been longer this time!” she said earnestly.

“How late are you?” he said, trying to keep the tiniest bit of exhaustion out of his voice. Each time, he got his hopes up and each time it hadn’t happened. He didn’t blame Belle; he was just a little tired of the emotional rollercoaster it put them on each time they had hope.

“Two days.” she said. Admittedly, it was a day longer than when she had gotten her hopes up before, but two days was hardly a promise of pregnancy. Still, it would be easier if she just took the test. Otherwise, Belle would be twitchy all day and it would be in the back of his mind all night. He pushed himself away from the table,

“Well, if you’re late, maybe you should take a test.” he said. Belle nodded and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Rumplestiltskin poured himself a glass of wine, making sure to save some for Belle but he didn’t pour her glass just yet. The test took five minutes to develop, so he waited. Five minutes passed quickly enough. Then ten. Then fifteen. When it had been twenty minutes, he stood up and grabbed his cane, walking to the base of the steps and calling up,

“Belle? Are you okay?” The bathroom door at the top of the stairs flew upon and Belle stood there, three pregnancy sticks clutched in her hands. She grinned and ran down the stairs,

“They’re positive! All three of them!” she said, shouting happily. Rumplestiltskin dropped his cane and caught her in his arms as she came to a stop on the last step so she was just a bit taller than him. She showed the sticks to him excitedly, three little plus signs staring up at him. Rumplestiltskin could hardly believe it.

“We’re having a baby.” he said breathlessly. Belle nodded excitedly,

“We’re having a baby, Rumple.” she said. Rumplestiltskin kissed his wife passionately, his nose mashed into her cheek but he didn’t care. When he finally needed to breathe, he pulled back. Belle was gasping and her hand came up to cup his cheek. He had one hand on her waist and the other wrapped in her hair. He smiled at her,

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
